This invention relates to a novel composition for use as a fungicide on plants. More particularly, this invention relates to fungicidal compositions containing as the active agent, an effective amount of a halogenated aromatic dinitrile and copper salts of fatty and rosin acids, and to the use of such compositions for retarding undesirable biological growth.
The fungicidal properties of halogenated aromatic dinitriles are well known. A particular prior art fungicidal composition is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,735 and 3,290,353, issued July 18, 1967 and Dec. 6, 1966, respectively, which are incorporated by reference. The patents cover a fungicidal and bactericidal composition comprising:
(a) from 1 to 99% of a halogenated aromatic dinitrile having the structure ##STR1## wherein each X is selected from a group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, fluorine and bromine with at least one X being other than hydrogen,
(b) from 0.05 to 1% surface-active agent, and
(c) the balance an inert solid carrier.
The fungicidal properties of copper and copper salts are also well known. A prior art fungicidal composition is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,846, issued July 26, 1966 which is incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,846 covers a fungicidal composition consisting essentially of 40 to 50 parts of copper salts of fatty and rosin acids, from 10 to 15 parts of a nonionic emulsifier and 25 to 40 parts of petroleum distillate boiling in the range of from 315.degree. C. to 480.degree. C. The salts include copper oleate, copper linoleate and copper abietate.